Charmed Guardian
by Charmed Auranae
Summary: It has been 1 year since Will left. Now when she get kidnapped by Phobos, Will has to face her guardian past to help her friends but it won't be easy. The Secret is revealed that Will kept hidden for more then 18 years, she is a Charmed One. What will happen? WITCHxCharmed
1. Chapter 1

It has been 1 year since Will left. Now when she get kidnapped by Phobos, Will has to face her guardian past to help her friends but it won't be easy. The Secret is revealed that Will kept hidden for more than 18 years, she is a Charmed One. What will happen? WITCHxCharmed

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Charmed no matter how much I want to**

_**Chapter 1**_

Will Vandom had left the guardians shortly after finding out her long time boyfriend Matt Olsen was cheating on her with her best friend Irma Lair. And due to circumstances which led everybody to believe she was dead and her tie with her Auramere to be severed. She also found out shortly afterwards that she was pregnant. She knew it was Caleb's child. They had accidentally slept together when he was comforting her after finding out that Cornelia was cheating on him with someone who shall remain nameless for now.

She already made plans when she was younger to leave the guardians and follow her Charmed Destiny. She was the Granddaughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt and the Daughter of Chris Halliwell and Bianca Vandom making her part Phoenix, part Witch and part Elder. She was part of a set of triplets. Her sisters' names were Alexandria Prudence Halliwell and Christina Piper Halliwell. Will changed her name from Wilhelmina Bianca Vandom back to Willow Phoebe Halliwell.

She had given birth to Cassandra Pandora Halliwell on the 15th of November just before her father's birthday. Her daughter's nickname was Cassidy like the deceased Water guardian. She now co-owned P3 with the her sister Alexandria or Alexis as she liked to be called.

Today she had a bad feeling that something might happen to Cassandra so she asked her part-cupid cousin Paris to take her to the Cupid Temple. The feeling she had that morning was confirmed as Cedric tried to kidnap her but she reacted fast enough to trap him in a crystal cage but he broke out and knocked her out.

A few hours later she woke up in an obliaette. Suddenly she was brought flouting up by some mystic force. When she reached the top, she was facing Cedric in snake form, Miranda in her spider form and her worst enemy: Phobos. "Where is the Heart?"

"I don't have it and did how did you get out?" That was the one thing that was bugging her, how did they get out?

"I merely had help from my followers that found a way to get me out." Phobos said with an evil smirk.

"Must have been powerful to get you out." Will said trying to distracting him.

Phobos didn't reply but Will felt a draining sensation as Phobos drained her magic then let her drop down knocking her out again on impact. When she woke up again, she saw a human sized birdcage lower, with the bottom opening up and out fell out...

**Who do you think fell out? Reviews are appreciated so review**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 1 year since Will left. Now when she get kidnapped by Phobos, Will has to face her guardian past to help her friends but it won't be easy. The Secret is revealed that Will kept hidden for more than 18 years, she is a Charmed One. What will happen? WITCHxCharmed

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Charmed no matter how much I want to.**

_Recap:_

_"I merely had help from my followers that found a way to get me out." Phobos said with an evil smirk._

_"Must have been powerful to get you out." Will said trying to distracting him._

_Phobos didn't reply but Will felt a draining sensation as Phobos drained her magic than let her drop down knocking her out again on impact. When she woke up again, she saw a human sized birdcage lower, with the bottom opening up and out fell out..._

_**Meetings and Explanations**_

"Caleb?!"

"Will?!"

"Is it really you?" Both asked in disbelief. Caleb because he saw her 'die', Will because she thought Phobos would have killed him by now.

"Yes, it's me Caleb." Will said to the Rebel Leader.

"But, but you died over a year ago and now your standing right in front of me like you never died, please tell what happened?"

"Maybe later when we're out of this hole," Will said to him avoiding the question, "Well, at least there's no Blunk to worry about so there's no stink."

"True. Will, can you use your magic?"

"Unfortunately, no. Phobos drained me of most of my magic and unless..." Will trailed off.

"Unless?" Caleb asked uncertainly.

"I was to use that magic restoration spell designed to return any stolen magic," Will finished. You see, Caleb had found out the truth about her Charmed heritage when a demon shimmered into her apartment while Caleb was there. She obviously blew him up then was forced to explain her Charmed Heritage along with her Elder and Phoenix heritage to Caleb, then swearing him to secrecy. Needless to say, he was speechless. "Do you think this obliette is magic proof?" Will asked the Rebel Leader.

"I don't think so but since we managed to escape using magic the last time we were in one of these, I think Phobos might have magic proofed it." Caleb answered the Phoenix Elder-Witch.

"Damn," Will cursed, "Anyway, what happened to Elyon and how did Phobos manage to escape?"

"Phobos managed to escape with the help of a few Phoenix Witches. Elyon was killed when Phobos took over the Palace and took Elyon's power making him the Heart of Meridian. Phobos freed Nerissa who took over Candracar with the Hearts of Zamballa and Pandora."

"But didn't we have the Heart of Earth backing us up?" Will asked confused

"Yes we did but Nerissa still managed to take over Candracar with the help of the Phoenix Witches."

"Then why hasn't she tried to take over Earth yet?"

"What says she hasn't? The Phoenixes on her side managed to convince demons to attack the more powerful witches, the ones that pose a threat to her, then go for the less powerful ones. Basically, anyone that poses a threat is targeted." Caleb explained

"Huh, it would explain why the amount of demon attacks have start to increase since 6 months ago," Will mused, "When did this chain of events start?"

"Around 8 months ago." Caleb answered

"Well, let me cast that spell and then we can escape. _Powers" _Will was cut off by Phobos pulling her up with telekinesis. She was not now only facing Cedric, Miranda and Phobos but Nerissa as well. She also noticed something: Phobos was holding Nerissa in a way a Man would hold his wife. She also notice Nerissa and Phobos had Wedding Rings on their fingers making Will seriously hope the two weren't married. She also noticed Nerissa's swollen belly almost confirming her worst fears.

"Hello, Wilhelmina," Nerissa greeted evilly.

Will remained silent.

"Surprised? Yes to confirm your fears, I am married to Phobos." Nerissa said with the vilest smirk Will had seen from the woman. Will's eyes bulged open in shock.

Unknown to them, Caleb could hear what was going on and once Caleb heard she was married to Phobos, he instantly wanted to throw up. Nerissa and Phobos married? This would not end well for the Rebellion. His thoughts were cut short by a painful scream. Looking up, he saw Phobos and Nerissa draining her energy at the same time. He could see sky blue and Bubblegum pink energy being forcefully removed from her before dropping to the bottom for the second time, but this time she had Caleb to catch her.

She snapped her fingers removing a glamor that had been in effect since she was 5 years old. Now without the glamor, she had waist length Auburn hair, dark chocolate-brown eyes and now her Phoenix mark was visible. The side effect of glamoring your phoenix mark was that the mark didn't just go away, it affected your hair and eyes explaining why Will had red hair along with her reddish-brown eyes while hiding the Phoenix Mark. Also, it would have been hard to explain why she had a tattoo at a young age.

"When Phobos and Nerissa are gone, who is going to rule Meridian? Elyon didn't leave an heir, Caleb." At this question, Caleb suddenly found the floor interesting. A typical sign he was hiding something.

"Caleb..." Will said in a warning tone.

"When Elyon was 19, she had a daughter that she gave to a couple on Earth to keep her safe as people were still rebelling against her." Caleb explained.

"How come I didn't know, I was still around then?" Will asked.

"Will remember, you rarely visited Meridian unless it was guardian business that year. It was your first year at Medical Collage so you had a lot to do."

"Oh yeah now I remember. After my 'Death', I transferred to the San Fransisco Medical Collage under 'Willow Halliwell'. I'm in my last year now."

"OK, So can you please cast the spell, I didn't exactly the other guardians I was going to do a raid of the Palace." Caleb said a little nervously.

"OK."

_"Power of the Witches rise,  
Come unseen across the skies  
Return my Magic,  
All that was taken from Me"_

Will began to glow a mixture of dark blue and bright white signaling that her magic was returning. "So Caleb, why didn't you tell them you were raiding the Palace?"

"I wasn't alone. Aldarn was with me but he managed to escape the guards so I think he might have back up. I hope." Caleb said


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 1 year since Will left. Now when she get kidnapped by Phobos, Will has to face her guardian past to help her friends but it won't be easy. The Secret is revealed that Will kept hidden for more than 18 years, she is a Charmed One. What will happen? WITCHxCharmed

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Charmed no matter how much I want to.**

_Recap:_

_"OK, So can you please cast the spell, I didn't exactly the other guardians I was going to do a raid of the Palace." Caleb said a little nervously._

_"OK."_

_"Power of the Witches rise,  
Come unseen across the skies,  
Return my Magic,  
All that was taken from Me"_

_Will began to glow a mixture of dark blue and bright white signalling that her magic was returning. "So Caleb, why didn't you tell them you were raiding the Palace?"_

_"I wasn't alone. Aldarn was with me but he managed to escape the guards so I think he might have back up. I hope." Caleb said._

_**Chapter 3**_

Will and Caleb waited for what seemed like eternity while pacing after Will had tried and failed to use her magic to get them out of the obliette proving Caleb's answer about Phobos and Nerissa magic proofing it and they knew that climbing was just a plan waiting to fail and now were waiting for Aldarn seeing as he was their last resort.

_Meanwhile in the Infinite City:_

Aldarn had made it back safely to the Infinite City, immediately going to find the guardians. Eventually he found them. Ever since Will 'died', it was like the group just lost their spirit and will to fight. When Elyon died, it just got worse.

"Guardians, Caleb got captured." Aldarn said to the girls.

"What?! How?"

"Nerissa. She set a trap for him."

"Ok, what should we do, did you see where he was taken?" Taranee asked.

"To the magic-proofed obliettes, though I don't know why."

"Maybe, there's another prisoner with him that's a magic user." Hay Lin suggested

"But why would she put him with a magic user unless Caleb knew her?" Irma asked.

"Or him." Hay Lin said trying to help

"Who cares? Lets just go rescue him before Nerissa does something permanent to him." Cornelia said.

"Agreed." Was the answer from the rest of them.

_Back in the Obliette:_

Will was busy trying to conjure something to help them escape but only succeeded in blowing up the wall for some reason which repaired itself. Caleb was still pacing when he saw a photo fall out of Will's back pocket. Curious, he picked it up. He saw Will and her two sisters standing side by side with Will out of her usual glamor in the middle, Alexis who had Brunette hair and green eyes on her right and Christy who had Auburn hair and green eyes on her left, but when he saw Will in the photo holding a 2-month old baby, he was surprised. Turning the photo around, he read mentally on the back, 'Alexandria, Willow, Christina and 2-month old Cassandra'.

"Um, Will?" Caleb said a little cautiously.

"Yeah Caleb?" Will asked turning to face him.

"Who is this in the photograph, if I may ask?" Caleb asked pointing to Cassandra.

Will suddenly blushed a red that match her phoenix mark now knowing she would have to tell him, "She's my daughter, Caleb, and give that back." The former guardian said a little embarrassed and shy.

Caleb looked at the photo again and noticed that Cassandra had the same shade of brunette hair and green eyes that he possessed, "She my daughter, isn't she?" Caleb asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, she is. How did you figure out so quickly?"

"Her hair and eyes." Caleb answered simply.

"Really? Well did you see what my dad looks like. She could have gotten it from him." Will pointed out before showing him a photo of her dad: Christopher Perry Halliwell. The similarities between Chris and Caleb were very scary.

"I suppose you're right but... She has the same shade of brunette hair and green eyes I do."

"Ok you got me there." Will admitted.

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found out after the 'me getting separated from my Auramere and being '_killed_' incident and how was I supposed to tell you if to you, the guardians, and practically the rest of the Infinite Dimensions thought I was dead. That would have just put me and my unborn daughter in danger if they thought I was a shapeshifter or Nerissa in disguise."

"Ok, you've got a point." Caleb said barely annoyed at being proven wrong.

"So, any idea how to get out?" Will asked the Rebel leader.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I'm trying to make them longer. Anyway please review**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 1 year since Will left. Now when she get kidnapped by Phobos, Will has to face her guardian past to help her friends but it won't be easy. The Secret is revealed that Will kept hidden for more than 18 years, she is a Charmed One. What will happen? WITCHxCharmed

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Charmed no matter how much I want to.**

_Recap:_

_"I only found out after the 'me getting separated from my Auramere and being 'killed' incident and how was I supposed to tell you if to you, the guardians, and practically the rest of the Infinite Dimensions thought I was dead. That would have just put me and my unborn daughter in danger if they thought I was a shapeshifter or Nerissa in disguise."_

_"Ok, you've got a point." Caleb said barely annoyed at being proven wrong._

_"So, any idea how to get out?" Will asked the Rebel leader._

_**Chapter 4:**_

Will was growing impatient and Caleb wasn't much better. Both were wondering whether that night had meant anything to the other. Not that they knew this, of course. Will was remembering the day that she found out that Matt was cheating on her.

_Will's Flashback of Valentine's Day, the previous year (Will's POV):_

_I was heading to my boyfriend's apartment. Over the years, when the girls, Matt and Caleb and me, finally were old enough, we moved into our own apartments. It was the anniversary of Matt and I getting together. I already dealt with a couple of demons trying to ruin my day. Well they already did, they used a potion to switch mine and Christy's powers for 24 hours, so now I'm stuck with her annoying empathy. Lately Matt had cancelled our dates for 'Band Practice' but when I called his Band members; they said that there wasn't any band practice._

_I had my anniversary gift for him shrunken in my pocket. It was a guitar that had an unbreakable spell on it which meant it wouldn't wear or tear or anything that might hinder its performance or appearance in any way. It also had his name on it along with the name of his band. I was wearing a dark blue shirt, matching jeans and matching sneakers. My shoulder-blade length hair was in a ponytail._

_Just as I was approaching the door, I heard moans from inside, making me a little worried. What was going on in there? I opened the door with the spare key Matt had given me. The moans just got louder as I approached his room. What I saw next just shocked (figuratively) and froze me at the same time. Matt and Irma were making out in his bed. By the looks of it, both of them were half undressed. I cleared her throat startling the two. "What the hell is this?" I asked not willing to believe that my boyfriend was cheating on me with her best friend (ex-best friend now)._

_"Uh..." Both Matt and Irma said caught in the act._

_"Don't answer that. Answer this: how long has this has this been going on?" I asked furious._

_"Since we were 18." Irma answered with fear of me._

_"3 Years!" I exclaimed and left the apartment but not before throwing something between an energy ball and quintessence energy at the duo scaring them._

_I ran to the bridge where we used to practice our powers and sat there crying. I took out the shrunken form of the guitar I planned on giving him and threw it into the water. I wonder if Christopher knew about his older sister. I heard someone coming towards me. Squinting in the darkness, I recognised the person approaching me as Caleb who looked heartbroken but was hiding it very well._

_"Hey, Caleb. Let me guess, Cornelia cheated on you?" I asked._

_"Yeah. How did you know?"_

_"A demon switched me and my sister's powers. So now I'm stuck with her empathy. I can feel you're heartbroken. Not to mention Matt cheated on me so I would know what it feels like." I said to the former Rebel Leader._

_"Right unlucky pair we are. Both of us got cheated on right under our noses." Caleb said to me._

_"Yeah, I should have known when, after one of our arguments, he would look a little too chipper when he walked out of the apartment. So who did Cornelia cheat on you with?"_

_"Peter Cook. You know? Taranee's brother."_

_"Gee, I wonder if Taranee knew though the chances are unlikely seeing as she would have told you if she knew."_

_Suddenly it began to rain. I asked, "Your apartment or mine?"_

_"Either is fine though I prefer yours." Caleb answered me. I just took his hand and orbed to her apartment. When we materialized, Caleb swayed a little as he wasn't used to orbing yet. I went to my kitchen and made both of us a mug of tea each. Both of us drank their tea in silence while watching the rain outside._

_Caleb went and sat down next to me. I blushed a little though not enough for it to show. Here was someone I liked secretly more than a friend and was sitting next to me. I didn't expect Caleb to lean in and kiss me. At first I was too shocked to kiss him back but soon started kissing him back. After a while we stopped, "What did we just do?" I asked myself mentally._

_I made the mistake of looking into his forest green eyes. His green eyes met mine and I suddenly found myself kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my hands around his neck. While we were kissing, we headed towards my Bedroom._

_The Next Morning:_

_I woke up the next morning with my arm across Caleb's middle. Last nights events came rushing back to me. Finding out that Matt was cheating on me with Irma, that 7 years of a relationship shattered to pieces (we were together since we were 14), that me and Caleb slept together and I was wondering why I didn't feel the least bit guilty about it. I hadn't noticed until now but Caleb really worked out. About 5 minutes after I woke up, Caleb started to stir. He looked so cute asleep, wait where did that thought come from?! Anyway, Caleb was starting to wake up. He looked at me, his eyes asking a question, "Yeah it did." I said answering the unspoken question._

_"Still can't believe Cornelia cheated on me with Taranee's brother." Caleb said to me in almost a whisper._

_"Same here. I can't believe that he had the guts to cheat on me with Irma." I said sympathising with him, knowing how he felt._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Why don't we just pretend this never happened, ok?" I suggested in a soft voice to Caleb._

_"OK." Caleb said with a little reluctance_

_"The guest bathroom is down the hall." I said knowing he was going to ask me where the bathroom was._

_"Thanks." He said to me with a smile which would have made my knees turn to jelly if I was standing._

_I went and took a shower and got dressed in a pink tank top with matching shorts and pink slippers. Caleb came out of the shower wearing what he was yesterday seeing which was a dark green shirt which brought out his eyes, jeans and matching sneakers. He asked me to orb him to his apartment. I grabbed his arm and orbed him to his apartment then I orbed back to my own._

_End Flashback:_

3rd person POV:

Will was brought out of her flashback when water started flooding the obliette. Will and Caleb didn't have any trouble staying afloat thanks to them being excellent swimmers. When they reached the top, they immediately got out. As soon as the guardians got a good look at Will's face, they exclaimed at the same time, "Will?!"


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 1 year since Will left. Now when she get kidnapped by Phobos, Will has to face her guardian past to help her friends but it won't be easy. The Secret is revealed that Will kept hidden for more than 18 years, she is a Charmed One. What will happen? WITCHxCharmed

_Recap:_

_Will was brought out of her flashback when water started flooding the obliette. Will and Caleb didn't have any trouble staying afloat thanks to them being excellent swimmers. When they reached the top, they immediately got out. As soon as the guardians got a good look at Will's face, they exclaimed at the same time, "Will?!"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Charmed no matter how much I want to.**

**_Chapter 5_**

"Give the guardians a prize, they figured out who I am." Will said in an extremely sarcastic tone that made the guardians and Matt flinch. None of them had heard such a tone from their former leader and friend ever directed at them. The guardians wondered what had changed their friend so much.

"Will, is that you?" Hay Lin asked her.

"Yes, it's me, Hay Lin." Will said in a tone unlike her when she was a guardian.

"But what happened to you? For a year, we thought you were dead and now you show up like nothing changed!" Cornelia yelled at the Phoenix Elder-Witch.

"Cornelia, until a minute ago, I could hear perfectly fine and a lot happened in the past year, all of which I'm not telling you about and don't you dare yell at me!" Will said, her voice increasing in volume with every word.

"Will-" Irma tried to pacify the ex-guardian.

"Irma, don't you dare try to talk to me after what you did to me last year on Valentines Day." Will said coldly to the Water Guardian who winced at the tone of voice.

"Hey! don't you dare-" Matt started.

"Matt, if you know what's good for you, shut up." Will said cutting off what Matt was about to say.

"Wilhelmina Bianca Vandom, can you please answer our questions?" Taranee asked her.

"OK, firstly, my name isn't Wilhelmina Bianca Vandom, it's Willow Phoebe Halliwell for your information," Will corrected her before continuing, "and secondly, I don't recall you asking me any questions that I haven't answered yet." Will finished.

"Well, here's one: where were you this past year?" Cornelia asked.

"San Francisco, and I'll answer your questions later when we're out of Meridian and on Earth preferably." Will said reminding them that they were still in Meridian and in the Palace in the dungeons.

"Good Luck finding a portal. Nerissa raised a veil over Earth since they refused to come under her rule." Cornelia said to the phoenix. To the guardians surprise Will just smirked.

"You think something like a portal would be any trouble for a Charmed One?"

The guardians just stared with dropped jaws at the revelation. But at that moment Lurdens came swarming in, intent on killing I.T.C.H and Matt. This was one of the few time Will wished she had her sister's freezing power so they could escape easily and she had the feeling that the place had anti-orbing but not anti-shimmering wards but Will was not going to take a chance that there might not be anti-shimmering wards so conjuring two swords, one for herself and one for Caleb. They charged into the swarm immediately starting to kill Lurdens. Irma and Hay Lin were icing them, Cornelia was trapping them in vines, Taranee was burning them with her fireballs and Matt as Shagon was killing them with his eye lasers.

"Cornelia, block the tunnel so we can get out of here." Will said to the Earth guardian and to her surprise, Cornelia did as she said. Will released an energy wave turning the remaining Lurdens to ash. Will recited:

_"I call upon the Power of Three to open a portal to the realm of Earth"_

A blue portal opened up, "Come on guys, or do you not trust me?" Will asked.

"Ok, we're coming, we're coming." Irma said going though with the others following. On the other side of the portal, they ended up at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge of San Francisco. Hay Lin closed the portal once they were all through.

"Where are we?" Taranee asked.

"Golden Gate Bridge and from the looks of it, right at the top. This is my favorite thinking spot." Will said with a smile.

"Your favorite thinking spot is where you can fall to your death easily?" Cornelia asked sceptically.

"Yeah, the air is nice here, no noise most of the time and a nice view of the city." Will said before remotely orbing everyone to the attic of Halliwell Manor.

Everyone besides Will and Caleb swayed when they landed in the attic with Cornelia and Irma actually falling on the floor from how dizzy they felt while Will headed to the Book of Shadows to check for a spell to cause a rift so the guardians could travel back and forth between Earth and Meridian. To her annoyance, there wasn't one. Now knowing that she was going to have to call her sisters as she wasn't the best spell writer, "ALEXIS, CHRISTY!" Will yelled towards the ceiling. As soon as Will shouted for them, they orbed in looking panicked as Will had been off their radar of more than 24 hours making them fear the worst. "WILL!" The duo said pulling their sister in a hug, "Where were you?" Alexis asked concerned.

"Meridian, the palace dungeons, don't worry, besides from minor magic stripping and a few wounds, I'm completely fine." Will said in trying to calm her sisters. It only worked a little as they were still worried. Their expressions showed it. "How is Cassandra? She is still with Paris, right?"

"Yeah, Cassandra is still with Paris and she's fine. Now let me go and tell dad you're back before he has a heart attack, ok?" Christy said before orbing out.

"Alexis, can you help me with the spell for the rift and then we can work on the vanquishing spell for Nerissa and Phobos, OK." Will said to her sister ,"And don't look in the Book, I already checked." Will said when she saw her sister heading towards the book.

"Who are they?" Alexis asked referring to the Guardians and Matt. She had already met Caleb when Will was forced to explain about the Wiccan World.

"Oh yeah, you guys haven't been introduced yet. Well Alexis, meet Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Matt. Guys, meet my sister Alexis." Will introduced pointing to each in turn, hoping that her sister wouldn't hurt Irma and Matt even though she wanted to throw them across the room with telekinesis herself.

As soon as Alexis' eyes landed on Matt, her eyes narrowed as if wanting to beat him up for shattering her sister's heart but at that moment Chris and Christy orbed in.

**OK guys what did you think of the Chapter. Leave your comments in a review. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_"Oh yeah, you guys haven't been introduced yet. Well Alexis, meet Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Matt. Guys, meet my sister Alexis." Will introduced pointing to each in turn, hoping that her sister wouldn't hurt Irma and Matt even though she wanted to throw them across the room with telekinesis herself._

_As soon as Alexis' eyes landed on Matt, her eyes narrowed as if wanting to beat him up for shattering her sister's heart but at that moment Chris and Christy orbed in._

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Charmed no matter how much I want to**

_**Chapter 6:**_

Nerissa was mad. No scratch that, she was furious that Will and Caleb managed to escape. She wanted to use Will as leverage to get to the Rebellion while she wanted Caleb at her side when she conquered the Infinite Dimensions. Phobos came over to her side at that moment, "How do we get Will and Caleb back, My Love?" Nerissa asked.

"Well, if they won't join us, then we get rid of them."

"How, send them to the past?"

"That's an idea. If they're in the past, they can't interfere in our plans, and the only people besides people who have two hearts in their possession are phoenixes and they don't help without a price and the other are descendants of the Warren line and they don't trust easily so either way, it gives us enough time to conquer the Rebellion and if we're lucky, Earth. You, for the exception of the Hearts of Earth and Candracar, possess every world's source of magic so you have enough power to send them back and keep them there unless they find a way around it. And while you're at it, you can send the guardians too along with the former guardian's family that we have heard so much about."

"You have a point." Nerissa said before giving Phobos a kiss, "Let me go find that spell and prepare for it." Nerissa said before heading to the Palace Library to find the perfect spell for their plan.

XXXXXXXX

Alexis was having a hard time not giving into her desire to blow Matt and Irma up, Christy just wanted to use her Pathokinesis(1) on the two for breaking her sister's heart but restrained herself. Chris wanted to use his Electrokinesis (2) on them for breaking his daughter's heart but he too restrained himself. At that moment, Paris beamed (3) in with Cassandra in tow. Paris, upon seeing Matt and Irma wanted to throw them out the window with telekinesis for breaking her cousin's heart but sensing that they were needed to defeat Nerissa and Phobos so that the Demon attacks would tone down a little, she resisted the urge. Cassandra upon seeing her mother, orbed right out of Paris' arms and into Will's. "Hey Cassandra." Will said in a soft tone to the 4-month old who gurgled happily in response. Will just smiled at her daughter's response until Cornelia decided to open her mouth.

"Whose kid is she?" Cornelia asked pointing to Cassandra.

"None of your business, Cornelia." Will said in an icy tone with annoyance laced in her voice.

Cornelia thankfully took the hint that Will wasn't going to talk to her right now without the icy tone laced in her voice but Matt and Irma didn't. Just as they were about to ask, Wyatt orbed in looking a little worried but as soon as he spotted Will, he visibly calmed down. He scanned the room for anyone else and paused when he saw Matt and Irma. It took Will, Christy, Alexis, Paris and Chris mentally restraining him from summoning Excalibur and severing Matt and Irma's heads clean off for breaking his niece's heart and shattering it into little pieces.

Suddenly, bright white lights appeared and everyone besides Paris disappeared with them. "Will? Christy? Alexis? Uncle Chris? Uncle Wyatt? Where are you?" Paris asked fearing the worst.

XXXXXXXX

Wyatt, Chris, Alexis, Christy, Will, Matt and I.T.C.H landed in the attic of 2003 before Chris' identity was revealed but after they found out Wyatt would turn evil if they didn't co-operate with Chris. They were all facing the Charmed Ones who looked pleased that their spell to bring someone from the future that Chris was trying to create, Leo who looked a little smug that he was going to prove Chris in his mind was Evil and Chris who didn't look the slightest bit happy that the Charmed Ones were trying to get him to expose his secrets by doing it.

"Dad, where are we?" Christy asked taking the question out of everyone's mouth.

"I'm not sure." (F)Chris said.

**(1) Pathokinesis - The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back another being and can incapacitate or kill. A highly advanced form of the power of Empathy which is to feel and channel emotions**

**(2) Electrokinesis - The ability to create and control electricity**

**(3) Beaming - The method of teleportation for cupids or part-cupids**


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap:_

_Wyatt, Chris, Alexis, Christy, Will, Matt and I.T.C.H landed in the attic of 2003 before Chris' identity was revealed but after they found out Wyatt would turn evil if they didn't co-operate with Chris. They were all facing the Charmed Ones who looked pleased that their spell to bring someone from the future that Chris was trying to create, Leo who looked a little smug that he was going to prove Chris in his mind was Evil and Chris who didn't look the slightest bit happy that the Charmed Ones were trying to get him to expose his secrets by doing it._

_"Dad, where are we?" Christy asked taking the question out of everyone's mouth._

_"I'm not sure." (F)Chris said._

_**21-year-old Chris=(P)Chris**_

_**45-year-old Chris=(F)Chris**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Charmed no matter how much I want to.**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Newspaper!" Will called and a newspaper orbed into her hand.

"Personal Gain!" (F)Chris, Wyatt, Alexis and Christy said to the former guardian who just ignored them but gasped when she saw the date: 1 December 2003.

"Um, Dad, I think we're more than 40 years in the past." Will said a bit worried to (F)Chris. (P)Chris inwardly was shocked. Was this girl his daughter? Did that mean he succeeded in changing the future. He highly doubted that his older self would tell him who turned Wyatt because of 'Future Consequences'. For once in his life, he hated the phrase. Because of that phrase, he couldn't know who would turn Wyatt.

"Who would send us to the past? The Elders wouldn't because of the 'Future Consequences' so that leaves them out." Alexis asked.

"I think I know who." Taranee said.

"Nerissa." Will, Caleb, Irma, Matt, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin said in unison.

"Who's this Nerissa?" Phoebe inquired.

"Can't tell you. Future Consequences and all. Plus, I don't want to be murdered in my sleep by Will and Dad." Christy said to Phoebe earning a scowl from said two.

"Anyway... Now that we've seen that if I succeed in my mission, Wyatt won't be evil. So can we send them back?" (P)Chris asked.

"Wait, let me see the spell you cast so we'll be able to determine whether Nerissa sent us here or the sisters summoned us." Will said. Paige gave the piece of paper with the spell written on it. After giving it a quick scan over, she said, "The spell the sister cast was only meant to bring Dad and Uncle Wyatt-"

"Wait, Uncle Wyatt?" Piper asked. Suddenly everyone from the future (including (P)Chris but excluding I.T.C.H and Matt) were suddenly at a loss on what to say but luckily Alexis chimed in.

"Oh, it's just because Dad and Uncle Wyatt are so close they consider each other brothers so we consider Uncle Wyatt to be our uncle." Alexis said staying as close to the truth as possible without giving away (P)Chris' identity. Both Chris', Wyatt, Will, and Christy thanked Alexis for her half-truth because it was half-true.

"Oh." Was Piper's answer.

"Anyway as I was saying, the sister's spell was only supposed to bring Dad and Uncle Wyatt here but, if Nerissa did cast a spell to send us here, it probably intertwined with the sister's spell bringing us all here. That make sense?" Will said finishing her explanation.

"Yeah, sort of but just thinking about it makes my head hurt." Irma said.

"Agreed." Cornelia said.

"It makes perfect sense to me." Taranee said.

"I have to agree with Irma and Cornelia that the explanation is making me dizzy." Hay Lin piped up.

"Agreed." Matt said.

"Makes perfect sense to me but I knew about the Wiccan world before those five did." Caleb said motioning towards I.T.C.H and Matt.

"Wait, how long have you know about the Wiccan world?" Cornelia asks her EX-boyfriend.

"Well not that it's any of your business, since I was 18 to answer your question."

While they were bickering, Matt made his way to the famed Book of Shadows and leafed though it. Before he had a chance to cast a spell though...

"MATTHEW OLSON, what are you doing near the Book?" Will asked, anger laced in her voice. However, he was saved from answering by...

"Is that the time already, I need to start on dinner. Can one of you future people help me? I already know not to allow my sisters and Leo in the kitchen unless I want people getting food poisoned." Piper asked.

"HEY! We're not that bad." Phoebe, Paige and Leo yelled offended.

"In that case, don't allow Uncle Wyatt, Alexis, Christy, Irma, Matt, Taranee and Cornelia anywhere near the stove or even in the kitchen until all food is prepared and ready to be consumed unless you want food poisoning, Piper." Will said to her grandmother.

"HEY!" The offended cries of said people were, "WE'RE NOT THAT BAD!"

"Keep on telling yourselves that and it might be true one day." Will said to the offended in an off-hand tone.

"OK, SO Will, both Chris', Hay Lin, follow me." Piper said.

Said people followed her without complaint but before leaving the attic, Will told Phoebe, Paige and Leo to watch the remaining future people and let them anywhere near the potion supplies and in I.T.C.H's and Matt's case, the Book.

_In the Kitchen:_

"So Chris, why didn't you tell me you could cook?" Piper asked (P)Chris.

"Because, you probably would have thought that I would try to poison you as you don't trust me, remember?" (P)Chris said to Piper.

(F)Chris snorted and said, "No, she would have watched you like a hawk, right Piper?"

"Yeah, I agree with your older self that I would have watched you like a hawk just to make sure you wouldn't poison us." Piper said, "Hay Lin, how is things on your side going?"

"Things are going fine here, Piper." Hay Lin responded.

"Will?"

"I'm fine over here." Will responded.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready. Dinner was a rather quiet affair with the few gurgles from Wyatt and Cassandra. After dinner, they went to the attic. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were making Potions under Piper watchful gaze. Will, both Chris', Wyatt and Paige were looking through the Book for something that could help while Christy, Alexis and Phoebe were looking in the Magic School Library for something that could help. Will had put Cassandra with Wyatt in his playpen.

Christy, Alexis and Phoebe orbed in with several books on spell that sent people into the past against their will or summoned them like in their case. Piper sent Cornelia and Taranee to Christy so help look through the book while Wyatt,(F)Chris and Paige were sent by Will to help with the reading. Alexis, Christy, (F)Chris, Cornelia, Taranee, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt began reading looking for anything that could help.

"Guys, I think maybe we should sleep even for a couple of hours as we're all clearly exhausted and not focusing properly. Maybe once we've had a couple of hours of sleep, we'll be more alert." Will said after an hour of looking through the book.

"Yeah, I agree but how will we all fit?" Paige said while yawning, clearly tired.

"Easy. With one simple spell, we can add more rooms onto the house. On the outside, the Manor will appear the same and the rooms will last until we leave this time period. That's ok, right?"

"Cast it." Piper said.

After casting the spell and conjuring some stuff for the rooms, everyone including (P)Chris went to sleep. About two hours later, Will woke up, unable to sleep with all the worry in her head. She went to the Golden Gate Bridge to take her mind off thing only to find (P)Chris there already. "Can't sleep?" Will asked the younger version of her dad.

"Yeah." (P)Chris answered his future daughter.

"Let me guess? Nightmares?" Will guessed. (P)Chris only nodded his head.

"You?" Chris asked referring to what was keeping her awake.

"Just all this stress of how we're going to get around the spell that sent us here and the fact that I had a nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather not." Will said before hearing Cassandra's cries mentally meaning she just woke up. "Gotta go." Will said before orbing to the Manor.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

_"Just all this stress of how we're going to get around the spell that sent us here and the fact that I had a nightmare."_

_"Want to talk about it?"_

_"No, I'd rather not." Will said before hearing Cassandra's cries mentally meaning she just woke up. "Gotta go." Will said before orbing to the Manor._

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H or Charmed no matter how much I want to**

_**Chapter 8:**_

Wil orbed home and found that Piper had been woken up already by Wyatt. While both mothers went and warmed up a bottle for Cassandra and Wyatt, Piper tried to get some information out of Will about (P)Chris with no success due to the fact that Will had a will of steel and didn't know a thing about the Evil Future.

"Piper, how did you handle Wyatt and his powers at three months?" Will asked Piper suddenly.

"Like any other child, just with magic. Why?"

"Because, I'm worried about her. I mean she didn't do anything like conjuring dragons but she's powerful for her age. She boosted my powers from inside the womb for heaven's sake. What if something happens to her? I don't think I'll be able handle that." Will said finishing her rant.

"I get what you mean. I constantly worry and even more so since we found out that Wyatt turns evil in Chris-"

"Which one, there are currently two in the same time but not from the same timeline, Piper." Will interrupted.

"I'm talking about the one from the evil timeline. Anyway, ever since we found out that Wyatt turns evil in that timeline, I worry if it was me or was it just a demon." Piper said sharing the same concerns as Will did. Will was busy feeding Cassandra who was slowly falling back to sleep. Piper was busy doing the same thing to Wyatt who also was falling asleep.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. What are your powers?" Piper asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, your powers as a Phoenix-Witch-Whitelighter hybrid."

"Oh. Well my wiccan powers are telekinesis and Astral Projection like your late sister Prue which is one of the reason Dad nicknamed me the Prue or Paige of me and my sisters. My phoenix powers are power stripping, shimmering, energy balls, reforming, and conjuration. As for my whitelighter side, it's actually Elder. Dad was an Elder when me, Alexis and Christy were conceived. My Elder powers are, orbing, remote orbing, teleorbing, sensing, healing, thermokinesis and Electrokinesis."

"Wow, that's a lot of powers. And your sisters?"

"As far as I know, Christy and Alexis have the same powers as me besides my telekinesis, Astral Projection and teleorbing. Christy has Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy and Pathokinesis-"

"Pathokinesis?" Piper asked confused.

"You know that power Phoebe used to kill Cal Green in that future where Prue was still alive?" Piper nodded, "Yeah, pathokinesis is that. And Alexis' powers are like yours Piper except her are more advanced than yours."

"Wow, so you like a new power of three." Piper said awed.

"Yeah, sort of."

The two mothers then heard two people arguing. From the sound of it, it was Irma and Cornelia. Making sure that they hadn't woken Cassandra and Wyatt which unfortunately they had. **'Alexis, Christy, can you take Cassandra and Wyatt so me and Piper can go kill Irma and Cornelia?'**

**'Sure-'**

**'Thanks' **Will sent telepathecally before orbing Wyatt and Cassandra to her sisters before her and Piper went to the room that Irma and Cornelia were in.

"Hey!" Will yelled to get the duo's attention, "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep or in our case," Will said gesturing to Piper and herself, "Trying to get Wyatt and Cassandra to sleep. When they did get to sleep, you two woke them up with your arguing."

_"Those woke Cassandra and Baby Wyatt up with their arguing  
Silence them for 48 hours"_

Will cast the spell on the two and they tried speaking, only to find that no sound would come out. They then chose to glare at Will for casting a spell with a duration of 48 hours, "If you're lucky, I'll take the spell off in a few hours, if not, then you'll have to deal with no voice for the duration of the spell." Will said before she and Piper left the room leaving two voiceless Guardians.

A couple of hours later at breakfast, everyone had noticed that Irma and Cornelia were not even speaking which in itself was unusual.

"Why is Irma and Cornelia so quiet?" Hay Lin asked.

"Because Will cast a spell on them for waking little Wyatt and Cassandra with their arguing." Piper said. Caleb, Matt, Taranee and Hay Lin looked at Will in awe because although they liked Irma and Cornelia, they were getting tired of the arguing.

"Thank You." Caleb, Matt, Taranee and Hay Lin said to Will.

"Hey, I was just fed up of them fighting plus the fact that they would have woken up everyone else in the house if I hadn't stopped them with that simple spell." Will said and then Irma and Cornelia glared at the former guardian who was unaffected by the glares.

"Well, I thought I heard something but shrugged it off because it stopped." Taranee said with the rest of the room besides Will, Piper, Cornelia and Irma agreeing.

"Well, you can't deny the fact that those two argue a lot, even more so after Will left because of her 'death'." Taranee said honestly.

"Don't ask. Because I'm not talking about it. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the attic looking for a way to get us," Will said referring to herself, Alexis, Christy, (F)Chris, Wyatt, Caleb, Matt, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, "back to our time." Will finished before orbing to the attic.

Everyone, once they were finished with breakfast, headed to the attic where they found Will sitting on the floor reading one of the books that Alexis, Christy and Phoebe had brought to the manor. Knowing from experience not to disrupt her when she was researching something magic-related, Alexis and Christy took one of the books and started looking through them. The rest of the room followed their example.

"Hey, I think I found something." Alexis said suddenly. Everyone crowded around her to see what she had found. The spell was a simple one but required the power of a heart and the Power of Three for it to work.

"Well, that's easy enough. We have the heart of Candracar and we have the Power of Three." Matt said.

"No, it won't be that simple. We need the Heart of Candracar from this time and not the future one." (F)Chris said analysing the spell.

"So, we need to get the Heart that belong to this time, right?"

"Yeah, duh. Aside from the fact that Yan Lin probably has it, we're all set." Will said knowing that they needed to go to the one place she didn't want to go to.

"So we need to go to Candracar?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, so let go and get this over with." Will said reluctantly before looking at Hay Lin who got the message and opened a fold. I.T.C.H and Will went through it, it closing behind them.

**I might be going on a temporary Hiatus so I won't be updating for a while BUT I'm not abandoning my stories.**


End file.
